amerta
by nilakandi
Summary: Untuk event chellenge ALM II/Quotes/Threeshoot/SasoSaku/AU/kau bilang bahwa jatuh cinta seperti montase/Di mulai dari rangka-rangka dasar, lengkung-lengkung yang kurang sempurna dan pencitraan gerakan yang masih ambigu sebelum pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar./Secara pelan-pelan, dalam lingkup kesabaran.../fanfiksi perdana dengan pair SasoSaku/


_Dear Sasori,_

_Apa kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di sini._ _Kau benar, aku_ _masih __sibuk dengan pasien-pasienku yang menggunung. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu dan aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Aku akan segera mengambil cuti sementara._

_Kuharap otakmu masih waras sehingga kau bisa membedakan mana hal gila dan seni. Jangan memasang wajah masam begitu, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi jujur, sampai detik ini aku masih ngeri membayangkan kau bisa memakan pecahan beling. Kesetanan, eh? Salahkan foto-fotomu yang kau kirim kemarin. Hiyyy… kau kelihatan gila dengan entah-apa-yang-kau-naiki-mirip-kuda-jejadian-belum-kawin- dan dengan brutal pada foto selanjutnya kau memakan puluhan pecahan kaca itu. Kau bilang itu seni kuda lampir? Ah salah, kuda langsing? Atau kuda sinting? Ah, apapun itu. Kuharap kau semakin hati-hati disana dan cepat-cepatlah benarkan otakmu yang gangguan itu._

_Psst… kau tak luka, 'kan?_

_Ngomong-ngomong disana sedang musim apa? Kupikir di Indonesia sana hanya punya dua musim karena daerah tropis dan kutebak kalau bukan musim hujan berarti musim kemarau, ya? Hahaha…_

Itu sudah pasti_. Kau mau bilang itu, kan?_

Dan jangan mendengus_. Kau mau tanya aku tahu dari mana pikiranmu? Menurutmu 18 tahun mengenalmu aku tak 'kan hapal kebiasaanmu? Aku hapal di luar kepala._

_Kau mau aku membeberkan aib-aibmu selama ini? Misalnya, ternyata Akasuna Sasori yang dikenal garang, segarang namanya yang berarti _Sasori of the red sand,_ yang paling sering membuat anak MaBa terkencing-kencing dicelana, atau penyebab kaum hawa jejeritan dan mati anemia, ternyata adalah maniak boneka. Parahnya, selusin jenis boneka kaum hawa masih kau simpan di tumpukan paling bawah lemari pakaianmu. Ahahaha…musim panas memang indah!_

_Aku tahu sampai detik ini kau masih meruntuki kesialanmu di Musim panas 2 tahun lalu itu. Dan saat kau sial (uupppsss…) ternyata aku beruntung,_ Kami-sama_ memang adil!_

_Ah, lupakan itu dulu. Kelihatannya di Indonesia enak. Disini sedang musim gugur akhir, menjelang musim salju tepatnya. Suhu mulai turun secara tak berperikemanusiaan, aku bahkan mesti memakai pakaian hangat berlapis dua saat keluar rumah. Mengerikan bukan? Ada untungnya juga kau di sana, aku jadi iri. Dan untungnya, di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja suhu konstan, ya, mungkin itu gunanya teknologi. Aku katro, sih. _

_Kau masih ingat musim gugur tahun lalu? Kuharap kau masih ingat atau kalau kau tak ingat, aku akan membongkar otakmu dengan pisau bedahku dan memotong seluruh saraf-sarafnya._

_Saat itu kau bilang bahwa jatuh cinta seperti montase. Di mulai dari rangka-rangka dasar, lengkung-lengkung yang kurang sempurna dan pencitraan gerakan yang masih ambigu sebelum pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar. Lalu setelah itu kau perlu membuat gambar lain menyerupai gerak selanjutnya. Secara pelan-pelan, dalam lingkup kesabaran, dan fokus perhatian serta ketelitian akan hal-hal kecil._

_Kau bilang itu sama seperti orang yang jatuh cinta dan… sama sepertimu._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal kesamaan, ada seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali denganmu. Tentunya secara fisik, kecuali kenyataan bahwa warna mata kalian beti, beda tipis. Dia punya iris arang, sementara kau punya iris madu. Dia adalah salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Namanya Hatake. Hatake Sasori. Gayanya nyentrik dan derajat ke-_playboy_-an mencapai angka maksimal!_

_Aku sama sekali tak membencinya. Hanya saja, setiap melihatnya aku jadi teringat padamu._

_Ah, mataku kelilipan. Sudah ya, aku tunggu balasanmu._

_November 20XX,_

_Dari orang yang selalu merindukanmu._

_._

_._

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Sahabatmu._

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu merapihkan rambutnya yang tampak masai. Ia usap perlahan air mata yang meleleh sembari melipat rapi kertas di tangannya. Jejak linangan memang tak berbekas,

tapi meretas dalam hati.

Patah pelan-pelan dan luruh.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**sebuah fanfiksi yang dipersembahkan untuk event ****challenge A Life Time of Memories II**

**AU. OoC. SasoSaku. Typo's. Threeshoot. Fanfic perdana*.**

**Tema: Quotes.**

* * *

**.**

**Amerta**

**(tak dapat mati; abadi; tak terlupakan)**

**.**

* * *

"Dokter Haruno kondisi darurat!"

Perawat muda itu membatu. Sekonyong-konyong, ragu dengan hal yang akan disampaikannya. Ruangan tampak temaram, hanya cahaya remang-remang dari lampu di atas meja yang menjadi tumpuan cahaya satu-satunya. Di depannya, dokter muda berbakat itu tengah tertidur pulas di kursi miliknya. Jas dokter kebanggaannya telah ia sampirkan di tiang dekat meja. Setengah ragu, ia mulai menyalakan saklar lampu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Astaga!"

Perawat muda itu memekik kecil. Haruno Sakura, dokter yang acap kali diberi gelar penghargaan dan disanjung kepiawaiannya serta kecantikannya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah letih dan tirus serta kantung mata hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Entah sudah berapa malam dokter itu terjaga. Antara ragu, ia mulai membangunkannya.

Nyawa seorang manusia ada di tangannya!

Ia guncang pelan bahu dokter tersebut.

.

.

Setengah mengerjap, Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia baru saja terlelap selama tiga jam dan guncangan tadi cukup mengusiknya. Ia melenguh pelan.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

Sakura memandang Matsuri seksama, gadis itu bukanlah tipe perawat yang akan mengusik dokternya jika tak ada perlu. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal krusial yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Haruno-_san _ditunggu di ruang operasi sekarang juga. Seorang pasien baru saja dipindahkan dan membutuhkan sebuah penanganan yang serius. Dikhawatirkan, bagian cerebellum pasien mengalami luka parut."

Sakura berjengit, "Baiklah," setengah tergesa ia mulai menyambar jas dokternya. Setelah sampai pada ambang pintu, ia mulai sadar. Matsuri, gadis perawata berambut coklat itu tak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau tak ikut?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sembari mengumbar senyum, "Tidak, aku kebetulan lewat di depan ruang operasi. Dan kebetulan shif ku telah berakhir sejak lima belas menit lalu."

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Matsuri mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada dokumen-dokumen yang tertata acak di atas meja, cangkir kopi yang masih terisi setengahnya, lampu meja yang masih menyala dan tirai jendela yang tertutup.

Matsuri tergugu, ia ragu, "Bolehkah, aku merapihkan ruangan ini, Dok?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia berbalik pelan, "Terimakasih, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Ada petugas yang telah kutugaskan membersihkan ruangan ini. Jika kau berniat membantu, bisakah kau…"

.

.

Dan disinilah Matsuri, menggenggam sepucuk surat yang telah diamanatkan sang pemilik kepadanya. Dengan riang, ia mulai bergegas menuju elevator yang berada lima meter di depannya.

"Untunglah, kau masih di sini!"

Pekikan girang itu terarah padanya, seorang dokter muda berambut pirang menghampirinya. Matsuri mengenalnya sebagai Sabaku Temari, dokter khusus jantung. Ia tergagap, "Tapi, tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kami kekurangan perawat, kebetulan ada dua perawat yang sakit dengan mendadak."

"Tapi…aku… surat…"

Temari menelisik. Ia memandang surat dan Matsuri secara bergantian, "Oh, kau di suruh mengantarkan surat?"

Matsuri mengangguk. Temari mengedarkan pandangan.

Arah jarum jam 10, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang familiar. Berjalan santai sembari menyunggingkan senyum tatkala sisapa oleh bawahannya.

"Sasori!"

Matsuri membatu. Temari tersenyum. Begini-begini, Sasori Hatake masihlah saudara jauhnya.

"Kau lenggang, 'kan?"

Sasori menyernyitkan alis, ia hendak bersuara sebelum pada akhirnya, "Tolong bantu aku mengantarkan surat ini ke kotak pos di lantai 2, ya? Terimakasih, baik _deh._"

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, sepupu jauhnya memberikan sebuah surat padanya dan meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan.

Ia baca pelan-pelan nama yang tertera di amplop surat:

_Untuk Sasori,_

Matanya membulat.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

_**Witing tresno jalarane soko kulino, pepatah Jawa dengan sumber yang tidak diketahui.**_

_**(-Mulanya cinta berawal dari kebiasaan)**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_***ini fanfiksi pertama nila di fandom SasoSaku, perdana ngikutan ALM dan langsung bikin threeshoot! **_

_**Hanya pembukaan untuk chapter dua dan tiga nanti, mungkin tema belum kerasa dan rada melenceng. Hampura pisan…**_

_**(Edit! selamam rada ngantuk dan baru sadar pas tadi pagi baca banyak hal-hal ganjil. Semoga saat ini udah rada mendingan.)**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal!**_

_**mind to review? :D**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nila**_


End file.
